Core Narrative 6
TITLE The Superiors CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: This micro story falls around the second to last beat of are macro story. ' SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline' After 50 years of peace, a city run by Robots that have artificial intelligence find themselves fending off a group of rebels that have broken the law of obtaining perfection. This civilization that allows humans and robots to live together peacefully was built by robots and very few humans after the grand war and the “New Beginning” (which was a meteor that leveled the earth into a new era). Upon the rebuilding of the city, Robots took control so that history wouldn’t repeat itself with humans causing their own demise. When the city was rebuilt, the Robots had been programmed with a survival component that allowed them to act cold-blooded and hostile in the face of any oncoming assailant, which showed a whole new side to these robots. Once the majority of the population saw what the upper power of controle had did, four teens from different factions of the city, worked there way into the infrastructure of the city and built there numbers in secret to fight against the superiors of the city. GENRE: Sci-Fi, Action Adventure, Thriller PROTAGONIST Zander ' ANTAGONIST' Head ring of Robots known as,”The Malitrons,” that influences the leader Keanu Sen like a puppet so that he can make everyone fall in line without question, while they do what they want in the shadows. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS Zander, a 19 year old boy that grew up in the working class. Amari who is a Robot that is from the upper class, but enjoys being with people she feels are more less materialistic. Titus a 17 year old kid that lived in the poor society of people, but work harder than anyone in his family and is the most mature 17 year old you'll meet. And Reed, who’s 19 and grew up in the free spirited class, who for some reason is extremely smart, even with the substantial consumption of weed. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS Are primary location is in Canada, narrowed in towards the center of the state, which is one of five locations that is still habitable on earth after the meteor that leveled the earth into a new era. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION * Origin Story — After a 50 year peace era, a core group of Robots that are apart of the higher chain of command, become greedy with power. A group of rebels fight against these powers and fail, only to strike a fire into the hearts of some of the citizens of this city, that brings together four kids that from different factions of the city, that work there way into the infrastructure of the city and build there numbers in secret to fight against the superiors of the city. * Origin Story — Amari, Titus, Reed- which are all friends of Zanders, that are working together to take back their city * Character Reveal - Once Zander and his friends infiltrate and fight there way up the chain of command they finally meet one of the members of the Malitrons known as Vonner Fang. * Anticipated Showdown - Vonner Fang and Zander * Storyworld Reveal - You get introduced to that fact that perfection is not always beneficial as you can see in this city that is falling upon itself due to the implications that had to happen for perfection to be possible. * Other Micro-Story Reveal - You get introduced to the secret power ring known as the Malitrons. ' ' TARGET MARKET The target market would revolve around younger men that would enjoy Sci-Fi, Action Adventure, Thriller films. THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS Most of are audience would definitely be using Netflix as a platform, so film would most likely try to be a netflix original. MEDIUM Are Medium would be a movie, that would be sold as a trilogy. WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM I believe that it would work on this medium because I feel that the story would visually best be told on this platform and the only way to really see the impact this story could have on its audience would have to be through a tv or movie theater. PLATFORM Netflix Original WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM It would work great on this platform because so many younger males already love bin-watching shows on netflix and since are targeted audiences would be interested into sci-fi, action/adventure,thriller, i think it would be a great fit for the netflix platform. �